Teardrops on my Guitar
by JessiBellaCullenS
Summary: Edward y Bella ha sido los mejores amigos toda la vida, el la quiere, pero ella lo ama. La amistad y el amor son sentimientos que nos hacen hacer muchas cosas, incluyendo sacrificar nuestra felicidad por la de la persona que amamos. Todos Humanos. One-Sho


**Disclaimer:** Como sabrán ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de obra y gracia de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo me adjudico la trama de la historia.

**Summary**: Edward y Bella ha sido los mejores amigos toda la vida, el la quiere, pero ella lo ama. La amistad y el amor son sentimientos que nos hacen hacer muchas cosas, incluyendo sacrificar nuestra felicidad por la de la persona que amamos. Todos Humanos. One-Shot.

Este fic lo escribí luego de escuchar la canción _Teardrops on my Guitar de Taylor Swift_, particularmente esa canción me encanta y me trae muchos recuerdos, no del todo gratos, así que de ahí vino mi inspiración para ese Song Fic. Espero sea de su agrado.

**Teardrops On My Guitar lyrics**

Iba caminando por el instituto, luego de estacionar mi monovolumen, iba con mis libros, y mi mochila, rumbo a los casilleros para guardar las que cosas que no iba a usar en mi primera clase. Como siempre, cerca de mi casillero me esperaba mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, Edward Masen, del cual, desde que tengo uso de razón estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada.

El es un chico de 17 años, al igual que yo, el cual conocí mi primer día en el colegio, cuando me mudé a vivir con mi padre, con apenas unos 5 años de edad, siempre ha sido un chico dulce, cariñoso y tierno, como pocos de su edad. Desde el primer momento congeniamos como nunca, y así ha sido desde aproximadamente 12 años que llevamos "juntos". Es alto, de cuerpo bien formado sin llegar a ser musculoso, con el cabello de un extraño color cobrizo, y unos ojos verdes esmeralda que cualquiera envidiaría, y en los que yo podría perderme por horas, lo cual a menudo lo hacía, pero nunca llegue a levantar ni la más minima sospecha en el. El, para mi, es casi perfecto. ¿Casi? Si, casi, el único defecto es que siempre ha estado enamorado de una compañera de clases, Tanya Denali, una chica, en una palabra, perfecta. Cosa que hace que mis ánimos y mi autoestima desciendan bruscamente cada vez que la nombra, y cada vez que oigo la devoción de sus palabras para con ella.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

- **Hola pequeña** – me Saluda con su descomunal y perfecta sonrisa torcida mientras continuó apoyado del casillero, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. Inconscientemente empiezo a respirar aceleradamente, y mis mejillas se tornar algo sonrojadas.

- **Buenos días, Eddie** – el odiaba que le dijeran así, pero a mi nunca me había reclamado - **¿Cómo amaneciste? **– le pregunte mientras guardaba y arreglaba mis cosas en el casillero

- **Muy bien, a decir verdad, tengo grandes noticias, y sólo quería compartirlas contigo, con la mejor amiga que nadie puede tener en el mundo** – "Ay Dios, ya veo por donde va", me dije a mi misma, suelto un suspiro, imaginando que pronto me va a empezar a hablar de ella, de su amor de toda la vida, Tanya.

- **Y ¿qué será, Edward?** – le respondo mientras vamos caminando hacia el salón de clases, mientras él, distraídamente y con una perfecta sonrisa dibujada en su cara, me pasa el brazo alrededor de los hombros, logrando que mi respiración y mis defensas caigan de bruce contra el suelo.

- **Anoche hablé con Tanya** – dijo suspirando y sonriendo – **y bueno, estuvimos hablando un buen tiempo, y sabes, sigo creyendo que es una chica increíble, sin contar que es hermosa** – me miro y frunció el ceño – **no es que tu no lo seas, pequeña, pero... tu me entiendes** – me dijo nervioso

Y claro que lo entendía!!!! Podía entender que el viera la perfección en ella, porque la amaba, tanto como yo veía la perfección en el, porque yo también lo amaba a el.

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

Entramos al salón, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, y al instante entró el profesor, esa clase para mi era insoportable, historia universal, nada peor para mi. Después venía mi clase preferida, la electiva, música. Si, yo adoraba la música, de hecho tocaba la guitarra desde muy joven, actualmente, ese era mi desahogo, componer y tocar en mi preciada guitarra. Eso era algo en común que teníamos Edward y yo, la música, el tocaba el piano, era un artista en eso, más de una vez yo lo había escuchado.

Salimos de historia, mientras íbamos caminando, Edward no paraba de bromear acerca de nuestro profesor de historia, que parecía que tenía toda una historia dando clases, de lo mayor que era.

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

- **Oh por Dios** – reía Edward – **te fijaste que repitió mil veces la misma parte de la clase pasada? Yo creo que ni se acordaba que la había dado** – decía mientras continuaba riendo

- **Vamos, Edward! No seas cruel con el Sr. Thompson** – le decía yo mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro – mal o bien, sabe de su materia

- **Si si Bells! Sabe tanto que repite las cosas durante toda la clase** – reía a carcajadas

- **Bueno, ya déjalo** – le reñí entre risas.

- **Vale, vale ... bueno Bells nos vemos ahora** – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

Yo me dirigí al salón de música, el se fue a deportes, la electiva era la única clase que no habíamos tomado juntos.

Cuando llegué la profesora aún no había llegado, saqué mi cuaderno donde escribía cada una de mis canciones, que iban saliendo de mi cabeza, sobre todo por las noches, cuando más me permitía pensar en las cosas, pensar en él, mi mejor amigo, al cual nunca podría revelar mis sentimientos porque no quería perder su amistad y yo estaba cien por ciento segura de que no iba a ser correspondida. Yo era su amiga, su confidente, su hermana pequeña a la cual el cuidaba como el tesoro más grande que tenía, me defendía cuando me trataban mal, y siempre había estado ahí, incondicional, igual que yo para el, aunque ambos con emociones diferentes, con sentimientos completamente diferentes, el me quería, y yo... simplemente lo amaba. No me importaba si no tenía a nadie más a mi alrededor si el estaba, eso me bastaba y sobraba.

- **¿Bella?** – escuché y volteé a la puerta, estaba Ángela, tomada de la mano de Ben – **Amiga! Te he estado buscando. Dijeron que la profesora Anne no va a venir hoy, así que tenemos esta hora libre, ¿vienes?**-

- **No Ang, gracias, me voy a quedar aquí un rato. Nos vemos luego** - se despidieron con la mano y yo me paré a buscar la guitarra, para tocar un poco.

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

Tome el instrumento, y me senté cerca del ventanal que había en el salón. Cerré los ojos, recordando cosas y comencé a tocar las notas de una melodía. Los recuerdos iban y venían en mi mente.

*Flash Back*

_- Vamos pequeña, todo va a estar bien, conocerás mucha gente – me decía cariñosamente Charlie, mi padre, al dejarme en la entrada del preescolar – No llores, ni estás triste, vendré por ti en la tarde – me decía al tiempo que me limpiaba una que otra lagrima y me daba un beso en la frente – Vamos Bells, entra ya – y vi como se marchaba._

_- Niña, ¿estás bien? – escuché a una voz infantil que me hablaba, me volteé y frente a mi estaba un niño, de mas o menos mi edad, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes – No llores, tu papi va a venir por ti, mi mami lo hace todos los días – me decía sonriendo – Soy Edward ¿y tu? _

_- B... Bella – lo salude aun sollozando_

_- Vamos Bella – me dijo tomando mi mano y corriendo hacia el salón – hay que jugar antes que tu papi venga por ti o mi mami por mí – su alegría era contagiosa, y pronto se me olvido por qué estaba llorando_

*Fin Flash Back*

Mi vista se comenzó a nublar por las lágrimas contenidas, mientras iba tocando una suave melodía, y seguía recordándolo

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

*Flash Back*

_- En serio Bells, eres __única, de verdad me alegra haberte conocido en ese preescolar – me decía mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa desde el colegio, teníamos alrededor de unos 14 años_

_- Deja de decir tonterías, Edward – le decía yo sonrojada, y bajando la mirada_

_- No me digas que te sonrojaste, Bellaaaaaaaaaa – me miraba divertido – Oh, vamos, cualquiera que te tuviera de mejor amiga diría eso – me abrazo y yo le sonreí – por cierto, Bells, tengo que confesarte algo – sentí mi corazón palpitar fuertemente – creo que estoy enamorado!! – ahí mi respiración paró_

_- ¿ah? – fue lo único que pude contestar_

_- No vayas a decir nada, por favor – continuaba, algo nervioso – apenas hoy la vi, es perfecta, es linda, tierna, inteligente – miró mi confusión – te estoy hablando de la chica nueva, la que acaba de entrar apenas esta semana, me toca algunas clases con ella, y ... – suspiró y mi mundo se derrumbó un poco más_

*Fin Flash Back*

Miré el reloj, limpiándome un poco las traicioneras lágrimas que si mi permiso se encontraban haciendo camino por mis mejillas, en eso sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases, tenía que ir a Biología, mi siguiente clase. Coloqué la guitarra en su puesto y recogí mis cosas, para irme al laboratorio, aun algo acongojada por los recuerdos.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Las clases pasaron de lo más normal durante el resto del día. Al salir, Edward me acompaño hasta mi monovolumen, callado, conducta extraña en el, pero no quise romper el silencio, tampoco era que yo me encontrara de muchas ganas de entablar una conversación.

- **Bells, te iba a pedir un favor** – me dijo cuando llegamos a mi carro mientras yo abría la puerta.

- **Si, dime** – le conteste, a tiempo que guardaba los cosas dentro, y luego volteándome a mirarlo, mala idea!, me atraparon sus ojos, que me miraban intensamente - **¿qu...que querías?** – le conteste por lo bajo.

Se removió el cabello nervioso, algo me presentía, y era algo no muy agradable, no por lo menos para mí.

- **Verás... quiero mañana presentarte a Tanya** – me dijo sonriendo, y yo sentí que mi suelo se movió un poco –** es que quiero que conozca a mi mejor amiga, a una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida **-

- **Claro, me encantaría **– yo no sabía mentir, y eso él lo sabía perfectamente, pero en ese instante como que no se dio cuenta, o asumió que todo mi estado al cansancio.

- **Por eso te quiero, mi Bella** – me dijo al tiempo que me daba un abrazo, al cual correspondí rápidamente, para montarme en mi carro, e irme, antes de que mis nervios o emociones me delataran mas de lo debido. Me monté y el dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su carro, mientras yo lo observaba caminar.

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Al día siguiente, tal como el había dicho, conocí a Tanya, era la chica perfecta, era bonita de cuerpo escultural, de ojos color miel y el cabello, liso, largo y color rubio rojizo, mi autoestima descendió bruscamente ante su presencia. El la miraba con ojos tiernos, mirada que nunca le había visto, sus ojos irradiaban un brillo particular al estar con ella. Definitivamente, mi Edward estaba enamorado.

- **Un placer, Tanya** – me dijo sonriendo – **Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti, y ya tenía muchas ganas de conocerte** -

- **Encantada** – le conteste mientras tomaba su mano – **Espero que Edward no haya exagerado.**

- **Para nada ... como voy a exagerar en lo maravillosa que es mi mejor** **amiga** – decía despreocupado, al tiempo que tomaba su mano, gesto que no me pasó desapercibido.

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

Sentía que con el paso del tiempo el nudo en mi garganta y en mi estómago se hacía mas grande, llegamos al salón de Cálculo, y Edward se sentó conmigo, a pesar de todo, el no me iba a abandonar como yo creía, el era mi amigo ¿no?. Sin embargo, eso no consolaba a mi desconsolado corazón, que ahora si sentía que había perdido todas mis posibilidades con él. Suspiré pesadamente, y en toda la clase no logré concentrarme, estaba ida, en mi mente no había mas nada que la imagen de Edward y Tanya tomados de la mano, sentía que iba a colapsar y quería llorar y llorar, pero no podía, no debía, no tenia motivos válidos para hacerlo.

Al salir de clases, me excusé en la dirección, diciendo que me sentía mal, y en cierto modo era verdad, quería irme a la casa, necesitaba relajarme y poder desahogarme con mi eterna compañera, mi fiel amiga, mi guitarra.

Pasé por mi casillero a buscar mis cosas, cuando estaba guardando todo en mi mochila escuche su voz.

- **Bells, ¿te sientes bien?** – me decía preocupado, mientras se iba acercando, y colocó su mano en mi frente

- **Si, solo es un poco de dolor de cabeza, Edward** – le dije mirando mis cosas en mis manos

- **No te creo** – me dijo por lo bajo – **Quieres que te lleve a la casa, no quiero que te vayas en ese estado, no te veo nada bien. **

- **No, estoy bien en serio** – sentía que pronto mis lagrimas me iban a traicionar y decidí alejarme de el, así que cerré el casillero y caminé hacia el estacionamiento – **Te llamo luego** – le dije antes de perderme de su vista.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Llegué a mi auto, cerré la puerta y dejé caer mi cabeza contra el volante. Respiré profundo un par de veces, y decidí salir del instituto, no quería volverlo a encontrar por el día de hoy. Manejé en silencio por un tiempo, sin tomar en cuenta hacia donde me dirigía. Cuando estaba en los límites de Forks y LaPush estacioné en la orilla de la carretera y deje que los sentimientos hicieran estragos en mi.

Deseaba que a Edward siempre le fuera bien en todo lo que quisiera, si, claro que lo deseaba. Si el estaba feliz, yo lo estaría, eso hacían los amigos ¿no? Y eso era yo para el, y eso seguiré siendo siempre, su amiga, su mejor amiga y nada mas.

Un sollozo se apoderó de mi garganta, y no pude evitar más que el llanto viniera a mí, me ovillé como pude en el asiento del automóvil, desahogándome, desgarrándome por dentro, tenía que hacerlo, sino no podría verlo de nuevo. Me repetí internamente mil veces que si el es feliz, yo también lo sería, porque el se lo merecía.

No se cuanto tiempo exactamente estuve allí, cuando me recompuse un poco, ya estaba oscureciendo, encendí de nuevo el monovolumen, y fui a mi casa. Para mi suerte, Charlie no había llegado. Le preparé la cena y subí a darme una ducha, esperando que el agua caliente relajara un poco mi cuerpo y mi mente. Al salir, mi padre aun no había llegado. Le serví la comida y le dejé una nota. Subí a mi habitación, al llegar mi ojos se fueron directamente hacia mi mesa de noche, donde reposaba una vieja foto de Edward y yo, la tome entre mis manos un momento, y luego de observarla por un rato, sonriendo, la coloque de nuevo sobre la mesa, me metí en la cama y traté de dormir, sin que la melancolía volviera a hacer estragos en mi

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, no tenía más sueño, y luego de ducharme y desayunar en mi casa, me fui al Instituto, algo había cambiando, no se qué era, pero lo presentía. Estacioné mi camioneta al lado del Volvo plateado de Edward, y fui hasta los casilleros, tomé mis cosas, no había visto a mi mejor amigo en todo el trayecto. Cuando iba caminando al salón, el venía de frente, me sonrió y siguió caminando en mi dirección. Al llegar a donde yo estaba, solamente me dio un ligero apretón en los hombros y siguió caminando, me di la vuelta y vi que un poco más atrás venía Tanya, a ella era a la que le sonreía "Tonta Bella" me reproché yo misma. El abrazó a Tanya, y le dio un cálido beso, la miraba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo, a sus ojos eso lo era. Y ahí comprendí todo, yo, Isabella Marie Swan, pasé a un segundo plano en la vida de Edward Masen. "Algún día sabías que iba a pasar" me repitió una voz en mi interior. Si, algún día sabía que iba a pasar, pero no sabía que no iba a estar preparada para perderlo.

No pude evitar sentir que mi corazón estallaba en pedazos dentro de mi pecho, me sentía tonta, mirando la escena de amor y devoción de mi mejor amigo, de mi amor imposible, para con su verdadero amor. Antes de que la quemazón en mi garganta y mis ojos se acentuara, salí hacia el salón de música, necesitaba a mi guitarra con desesperación.

Dejé caer mis cosas en la primera silla que encontré en el salón, y busqué la guitarra, empecé a tocar, dejándome llevar por mis instintos, para esta vez no necesitaba una partitura, la melodía comenzaba con notas dulces y alegres, con notas cariñosas y entregadas. Poco a poco me fui dejando llevar por las lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a hacerse camino desde mis ojos.

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

Las notas variaban, subían y bajaban de intensidad, demostraban mis sentimientos, mi confusión al principio, luego, cuando me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba pasó de la confusión a la incredulidad, no podía ser, yo no podía sentir eso por él. Él no era para mi, simplemente no compaginábamos, no cuadrábamos, el era simplemente perfecto, yo, absolutamente normal.

El ahora había encontrado su complemento, su otra mitad, y yo había quedado relegada al segundo lugar en su vida, ahora tenía mejores cosas que hacer o en que pensar, y yo sería de ahora en adelante más un estorbo que otra cosa.

Mis lágrimas no cesaban y no me importaba, estaba sola, había poca gente en el Instituto debido a que era viernes, y para mi suerte, hoy nadie tenía clases en este salón.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Estaba tan metida en mi música y en mis pensamientos que no lo sentí llegar al salón. Cuando la última nota salió de las cuerdas de mi guitarra, una nota triste, desolada, melancólica, volteé hacia la puerta y lo vi, tenía la preocupación y la tristeza plasmada en su perfecto rostro.

Se fue acercando a mi, se arrodilló, y quitó la guitarra de mi regazo y de mis manos, la dejó a un lado con delicadeza, y luego volvió a mi y me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, le correspondí el abrazo, aun con lagrimas brotando de mis ojos, me apretó fuerte contra el, yo enterré mi cera en su pecho.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, con él el tiempo parecía detenerse para mi. En ese momento llegué a una conclusión, yo estaba y estaré siempre enamorada de ese hombre tan perfecto para mi, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, mis sentimientos por el no iban a cambiar, y por ese amor que yo le profesaba tenía que dejarlo ser feliz, yo no era quien para impedirle su felicidad, y si su felicidad no estaba a mi lado, lo comprendería. Y decidí, si el es feliz yo lo soy.

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

Alcé mi rostro, me limpie las lagrimas, y lo miré. El me miraba con atención.

- **Se lo que estás pensando Bella, y créeme que no es así** – me dijo rompiendo el silencio – **yo siempre ... escúchame bien, siempre voy a estar para ti, pase lo que pase seremos amigos **– me dijo al tiempo que tomaba mis manos con las suyas y le daba un suave beso - **¿esta bien?** -

- **Esta bien Edward … Todo bien **– le dije tratando de componer una sonrisa sincera para el, el nunca debería estar triste por mi causa, no lo merecía. El iba a ser feliz.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_


End file.
